Princesse et Reine
by labouquine
Summary: Son père ? Il est trop occupé et de toute façon ne la croira pas. Son frère ? Il est souvent absent et elle ne veut pas lui donner du soucis. Pourtant, elle est décidée à réussir. Et si pour cela elle doit se lier à un inconnu, elle le fera. Après tout, la Forêt Noire est aussi sont royaume. L'histoire se déroule avant le seigneur des anneaux :-)
1. Chapter 1

Leïa est la princesse des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Comme tout elfe, elle sait tirer à l'arc, a des dons de perceptions sur développés, est belle, etc. Mais surtout, Leïa commande. Si il y a bien une chose dont elle a horreur, c'est quand elle sait qu'elle a raison et que les choses ne sont pas faites comme il faudrait. Elle a déjà vu son père, le roi Thranduil, hésiter à prendre une décision parce qu'il prenait en compte certains facteurs qu'elle jugeait inutiles. Elle ne prétend pas tout savoir, loin de là. Elle ne dit pas non plus que régner sur un peuple soit une tâche aisée. Elle en connaît les difficultés. Mais Leïa est impatiente. C'est sans doute _son_ défaut, bien que sa rapidité de réflexion et de réaction soit très pratique. Pourtant là, Leïa va se lancer dans une aventurequi lui apprendra de nombreuses choses.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que Legolas est partit. Bien que les elfes soient immortels, le temps paraît long à la princesse. Surtout depuis quelques jours. Depuis l'arrivée d'Elönn. Cet elfe au sourire suffisant avait tout de suite déplut à la jeune elfe. Mais son père au contraire, était ravi de son arrivée. Et à peine installé, il s'était mit à conseiller le roi, jusqu'à devenir indispensable. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne peut même plus parler à son père sans qu'il intervienne. Évidemment, il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'elle l'avait remis à sa place. Mais elle s'était faite rudement réprimandé, et n'avait pas vu le roi depuis. C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à un de ses ami, un jeune garde, de la tenir au courant de tout ce qui concerne Elönn. C'est lui qu'elle attend, assise sur une roche de la forêt, dans une flaque de soleil.

Des craquements de brindilles, puis le souffle d'un elfe essoufflé, lui comprendre que son ami arrive. Elle se retourne et peu après, Palar débouche devant elle. À son air, Leïa comprend qu'il a découvert quelque chose d'important. Elle lui fait signe de parler. Connaissant l'impatience légendaire de la princesse, Palar n'y va pas par 4 chemins :

« C'est un drow.

Leïa se lève d'un bond. Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe des profondeurs de la terre fait ici ?!

-J'ai vu ses paumes tout à l'heure. À force de plier et déplier ses mains, son déguisement c'est fissuré.

La princesse hoche la tête.

-Que veut-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle fait les 100 pas dans la clairière. Ce n'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Les drows sont un peuple d'elfes exilés de leur terre il y a des centaines d'années. À ce moment là, personne ne s'était portait à leur secours. Leïa n'était pas encore née mais même aujourd'hui, son père, qui régnait déjà à l'époque, ne lui avait pas expliqué. Depuis ce temps-là, les drows firent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour empoisonner la vie des autres elfes. C'est leur vengeance en quelque sorte. Ils se sont établis sous terre, et on dit qu'à force de demeurer loin de la lumière du soleil, leur peau serait devenue noire.

Leïa réfléchit rapidement. Malgré son statut royal, personne ne la croira sans preuves. Aucun elfe ne veut subir les foudres de Thranduil.

-Que fait-on ?

Elle avait presque oublié Palar dans cette histoire. Refusant d'avouer une quelconque ignorance, Leïa répond :

-Il faut découvrir ce qu'il veut. Ensuite nous aviserons.

Une peut être manière de contourner la vérité.

-Peut être...  
La princesse hausse un sourcil en direction de on ami.  
-Peut être qu'Iö pourrait nous aider...  
-Iö ?

Qui c'est encore celui là ?!

-Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois en patrouillant. Il était souvent éméché et disait qu'il revenait de Rocalls...

Rocalls. La ville des drows.

-Mènes-moi à lui !

Sachant qu'il est inutile de discuter, Palar s'enfonce dans la forêt, la princesse sur les talons.

Après un moment de recherches, ils découvrent le fameux Iö, et Leïa constate avec joie que ce n'est pas un drow. Il sourit en apercevant les 2 elfes.

-Ah ! Ça fait du bien de voir un peu de jeunesse !

-Iö, je vous présente Leïa, princesse des elfes.

Iö s'incline avec exagération, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-C'est un honneur.  
-Vous connaissez les drows ?

Palar frissonne. Son amie n'a vraiment aucun tact parfois !

-Oui mademoiselle. Pourquoi cette question ?

La princesse sourit à son tour. Elle apprécie la franchise de cet elfe.

-Il y a un drow au palais qui sert de conseiller au -vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Le visage de l'elfe s'assombrit, mais il répond à Leïa. Il semble avoir comprit très rapidement qui était la princesse. Avec elle c'est donnant-donnant. Et ça, peu d'elfes s'en sont aperçus, Thranduil n'entrant pas dans cette catégorie.  
-Donnez-moi le nom du drow et peut être pourrais-je vous dire de qui il s'agit. Même si le roi (des drows ndlr) accepte ma compagnie, il ne m'entretient pas d'affaires trop délicates.  
-Il s'appelle Elönn.

Le visage d'Iö s'assombrit encore plus et il s'assoit sur une souche.

-Elönn fait partie des gardes d'élite du roi. Les rares fois où nous nous croisons quand je suis à Rocalls, nous nous ignorons. Il n'apprécie pas les elfes, exceptés les drows, et encore !

Iö garde le silence un instant.  
-Sa présence est de mauvais augure. Méfiez-vous de lui, termine-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Leïa.

-Comment le renvoyer chez lui ?

Iö ricanne en entendant la question de Palar.

-Je crains que ce soit impossible mon ami. Elönn est un maître en la matière. Il ne partira que sur ordre du régent.

Une idée se forme aussitôt dans l'esprit de la princesse. Une idée complètement folle, mais qui lui ressemble bien.  
-Je dois le voir.

Les 2 elfes la regardent avec de grand yeux.

-Le régent ?

Leïa hoche la tête et Iö répète pour être sûr :

-Le roi des drows ?

La jeune elfe acquiese.

-Tarask ?!

Cette fois, la princesse sent l'agacement poindre.

-Oui. »

C'est un ton tranchant, qui n'accepte aucune réplique. Iö n'en revient pas. Cette princesse est folle. Complètement folle. Et lui est encore plus fou de lui répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

Il est minuit passé et Leïa n'est pas encore partie. Avec des gestes rapides, elle termine la lettre destinée à son frère. Sans perdre de temps, elle plie le parchemin en quatre. Legolas lui pardonnera certainement cette négligence. Puis elle ceint son épée elfique à sa taille et glisse son arc et son carquois en travers de son dos. La princesse ouvre la fenêtre et se glisse à l'extérieur. À l'aide des arbres qui entourent le palais, elle n'a aucun mal à rejoindre le sol. C'est en courant qu'elle rejoint le point de rendez-vous. 2 chevaux, Iö et Palar l'attendent.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, grogne le premier.  
-Doutiez-vous de ma venue ?

Un autre grognement lui répond.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté de guider la princesse jusqu'à Rocalls, sa bonne humeur avait disparu.  
-Palar ?

Le garde tourne la tête vers la jeune elfe. À sa grande surprise, elle le prend dans ses bras. Pas longtemps, mais il comprend que c'est sa façon de le remercier. Leïa lui glisse un papier dans la main juste avant de se mettre en selle, et murmure le nom de son frère. Palar hoche la tête, son inquiétude revenant au galop. Que dira le prince quand il apprendra la disparition de sa sœur et que lui, simple garde, avait participé à sa fuite ?

Mais déjà, les 2 elfes éperonnent leurs montures et s'élancent dans la Forêt Noire au galop. Il leur faut presque toute la nuit pour quitter cette dernière et quand les chevaux sortent des bois, essoufflés, l'aube est sur le point de se lever. Les chevaux reprennent le pas et les elfes avancent tranquillement dans la plaine.

-J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous lancez...

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'Iö lui adresse depuis leur départ.

-Non... mais j'imagine.  
Le voyageur jette un coup d'œil rapide à la princesse.

-Rocalls, commence-t-il, est une ville souterraine située sous une montagne quelconque. Elle est gouvernée par Tarask, roi des drows, mais il commence à se faire vieux. La reine est morte il y a des années et le roi n'a qu'un fils pour héritier.  
-La reine est morte ?

L'étonnement de la princesse est justifiée. Le elfes meurent rarement, excepté à cause de blessures. Ils rejoignent la plupart du temps les Terres Immortelles.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Iö explique :

-Les drows n'ont pas accès aux Terres Immortelles. D'ailleurs, ils ne quittent que très rarement Rocalls.  
Des tas de questions se pressent sur les lèvres de la princesse, mais elle fait un gros effort pour n'en poser qu'une :

-Combien sont-ils ?

Iö éclate de rire.  
-Vous comptez les attaquer ?!

-Non.

Un autre moment passe, en silence.

-Relançons les chevaux. Rocalls est encore loin et je n'aime pas m'éterniser sur les routes.

Leïa hoche la tête et ils reprennent le galop, sous le soleil levant.

2 jours plus tard, la montagne est en vue.

Tandis qu'Iö et Leïa s'en approche, cette dernière perçoit une présence. Une nouvelle fois, l'elfe voyageur parle avant elle.

-C'est une patrouille de drows. Ils ont du nous voir arriver et nous attendent. Je doute, reprend-t-il, un sourire en coin, que vous soyez la bienvenue.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que vous.

Iö hausse un sourcil.

-C'est vous qui amenez un elfe sylvain jusqu'à eux. Et pas n'importe quel elfe ! Un membre de la famille royale de Mirkwood !

La princesse affiche un sourire victorieux alors que son compagnon tente de cacher son blêmissement. Mais Leïa peut voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Effectivement, ils sont attendus au pied de la montagne. 3 drows, épées en main, lèvent la main dans leur direction. Iö répond à leur salut, mais la jeune elfe se contente de les observer.

-Salut à toi Iö, voyageur entre 2 mondes. Tu nous amènes de la compagnie ?

Les drows dévisagent la princesse, ce qu'elle leur rend bien.  
-Salut à toi Soonz. La princesse de la Forêt Noire à exprimer le souhait de parler au roi, sans aucune mauvaise intention.

Il jette un regard appuyé à la princesse sur ces derniers mots. Mais cette dernière ne scille, bien que légèrement déconcertée par leur manière de se saluer.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne viens ni en éclaireur, ni en espion. Je souhaite seulement...

-Qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Furieuse d'avoir été coupé de la sorte, Leïa rétorque avec colère :

-Je ne vous demande pas votre accord ! C'est en tant qu'elfe de sang royal que je veux parler à votre roi ! D'égal... à égal.

Soonz la regarde durement et elle soutien son regard.  
-Autrement dit, grince-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas concerné.

Ils se fixent encore quelques secondes avant que le drow n'abandonne.

-Laissez vos chevaux ici, lance-t-il en se retournant vers la montagne.

Il fait un pas dans sa direction, et disparaît. Leïa s'approche à son tour et remarque une fente dans le sol, assez large pour un elfe.  
Elle se penche au-dessus quand un des drows restant la pousse violemment à l'intérieur. La princesse retient un cri mais n'a pas le temps de se raccrocher à quelque chose qu'elle s'écrase au sol. Sa tête heurte ce dernier, et tout devient noir sans qu'elle est put réagir.


End file.
